Vocaloid Debat
by Yuu Nisshoku
Summary: Di hari yang cerah ini, VocaUTAUloid belajar debat! Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa debat itu akan berjalan lancar atau penuh kekacauan? RnR please!


Yuu: Hii-chaann! i-ini bukan mimpi kan?

Hijiri: Bukan. Ini kenyataan Yuu-chan… Mau Hiji tolongin Yuu-chan biar sadar?

Yuu: Ngg… nggak usah… kata 'tolong' dari Hii-chan punya banyak makna..(sweatdrop) Yuu nggak percaya Yuu bisa publish fanfic ini!

Hijiri: Ini fanfic pertama Yuu-chan sih, ya…

Yuu: Iya! Yuu jadi terharu… (tangisan bahagia) kita mulai aja langsung! Hii-chan, mulai sekarang!

Hijiri: OOT, OOC, kacau, garing bak kerupuk, aneh seperti yang membuat (Author pundung) Disclaimer: Crypton Media Future - Yamaha

* * *

**Vocaloid Debat**

Hari ini, pagi yang cerah dengan langit biru yang membentang dan kicauan burung-burung gereja. Angin yang bersahabat berhembus diantara pepohonan dengan lembut. Anak-anak pergi sekolah seperti biasa dengan semangat. Termasuk para vocaUTAUloid. Semua mulai memasuki ruang kelas seperti biasa. Duduk dikursi masing-masing dengan tenang, dan menanti sang guru datang. Awal dari hari ini sangat baik, damai dan tentram. Apakah benar demikian? Apa kedamaian ini akan terus berlanjut di kelas para vocaUTAUloid?

_Klak, _terdengar suara pintu ruangan kelas para vocaUTAUloid terbuka. Sosok berkacamata memasuki ruangan sambil membawa beberapa buku pelajaran bahasa. Tentu saja dialah Kiyoteru. Guru bahasa mereka.

"Selamat pagi, semua" Kiyoteru menyapa muridnya sembari berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Pagiii" Jawab seluruh kelas serentak dan bersemangat.

"Bagus, pagi ini, pagi yang baik! Kalian memang harus bersemangat seperti itu! awali pagi dengan semangat! dengan begitu tidak sia-sia pagi menyambut kalian dengan senyuman. Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini dengan penuh semangat dan cinta! Agar kalian bisa mencintai ilmu yang kalian dapatkan, dengan begitu kalian akan memahami ilmu tersebut dan akan terus mempelajarinya! Karena ilmu itu merupakan sesuatu yang indah" Terang Kiyoteru bersemangat pada murid-muridnya, sementara murid-muridnya yang mendengar deretan kalimat itu sweatdrop, dan facepalm di tempat.

"Sepertinya puisi bapak yang sangat indah dan panjang, sepanjang rel kereta itu harus dihentikan" Ucap Luka sang ketua kelas, yang membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu dari murid lainnya. "Mungkin guru bisa mengatakan hal yang lebih pas, seperti 'Siapa yang absen hari ini'?"

"Ah, ya! Kamu benar ketua kelas, saya hampir saja lupa! Nah, siapa yang absen hari ini?" Tanya Kiyoteru pada seisi kelas.

"Nihil, pak!" Jawab Piko sang wakil.

"Hah? Nihil? Siapa tuh? Anak baru?" Tanya Miku dengan muka serius.

"Kenapa aku bisa punya saudara otaknya nihil begini?" Ucap Mikuo sambil facepalm. "Ngomongnya tampang serius pula… mau nangis aku jadinya" Sementara Mikuo yang belum bisa menerima kebodohan saudaranya, Kiyoteru mulai membuka buku pelajaran bahasa kesayangannya yang ia beri nama (notabene, buku itu sudah mempunyai nama dari penerbitnya) yaitu Cecilia Felcia Requiel Guell.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja langsung ke materi selanjutnya, silakan buka halaman 134 sampai 136" Ujar Kiyoteru pada seisi kelas.

"Cecilia Felcia Requiel Guell, Pak?" Tanya Kaito, sembari mengangkat tangan. (parahnya, siswa-siswinya pun ikut menyebut buku itu dengan nama tersebut)

"Ya, betul, Kaito! Apa kalian sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Kiyoteru pada seluruh siswa.

"Sudah, Paakk!" Seru seluruh siswa. Beberapa siswa mulai membolak-balik halaman itu dan membacanya. "'DEBAT'?" Tanya Teto bingung dengan isi materinya.

"Ya, benar, Kasane Teto" Jawab Kiyoteru yang berada didepan kelas. "Kali ini kita akan mempelajari materi ini dan mempraktekannya. Diantara kalian, ada yang pernah mengikuti lomba debat?" Tanya Kiyoteru. Para siswanya menggeleng, beberapa hanya diam saja, dan lainnya sedang bagi-bagi sembako (?)

"Jadi semua belum pernah ya? Baiklah, hari ini mari kita bahas bersama" Ucap Kiyoteru yang mulai menulis di papan. "Kalian, bacalah terlebih dahulu materinya, nanti kita bahas bersama-sama"

Seluruh siswa pun mulai membaca materinya (sebenarnya, yang bisa dibilang membaca dengan sungguh-sungguh itu hanya Luka, Piko, Lily, IA, dan Mikuo) dan yang lainnya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, dan urusan-urusan mereka itu bisa dibilang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran.

Mayu terlihat asyik dengan boneka kelincinya, Gumi mengendus-endus wortelnya, Kaito menjilati es krimnya, dan Gakupo terlihat menebas-nebas sebuah terong ukuran jumbo dengan katananya, sementara Miki fokus memandangi Piko, Teto bermesraan dengan Rotinya.

"Aahh… mulai baca lagi, bosen!" Keluh Akaito.

"Mau cabe nggak?" Oliver menawari, yang entah dari mana, Oliver membawa kurang lebih 1 kg cabe merah, 1 kg cabe hijau, dan 1 kg cabe pelangi (?)

"Oh, thanks!" Akaito pun mulai ngemil beberapa cabe merah, hijau, dan pelangi tersebut. 'Gila, cabe jadi cemilan' pikir Neru.

"Len, kayaknya asyik ya? debat itu" Ujar Rin pada Len.

"Asyik apanya? udah mati gaya kayak gini, gara-gara di suruh baca materi" Jawab Len yang sedang jongkok diatas kursinya (?)

"Memangnya gaya apa aja yang udah kamu pakai?" Tanya Miki heran dan baru selesai memandangi Piko. "Hm… Gaya tidur ayam jago satu kaki diangkat, udah. Gaya cacing kepanasan menggeliat-geliat, udah. Gaya burung nuri kepalanya mangut-mangut, udah. Mati gaya deh sekarang" Ucap Len sembari mencoba-coba gaya lain yang mungkin bisa dipakai. Miki "Wew…" tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, materi yang diperintahkan Kiyoteru untuk dibaca, telah selesai dibaca oleh seluruh siswa (tepatnya Luka, Piko, Lily, IA, dan Mikuo) Kiyoteru pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Semuanya, sesuai apa yang telah kalian baca, mulai dari pengertian, cara-cara, dan beberapa aturannya, kita akan mulai mempraktekannya. Karena, mungkin kalian akan lebih mudah mengerti jika kita praktekan langsung" Terang Kiyoteru pada muridnya.

"Jadi pembagian kelompok Pro dan Kontranya bagaimana, Pak?" Tanya Piko.

"Kita bagi bedasarkan tempat duduk saja. Bangku utara, kalian kelompok Pro. Selatan Kontra" Ucap Kiyoteru. "Kalian, masing-masing kelompok, pilihlah 3 orang untuk mewakili atau pembicara. Karena pada umumnya debat dilakukan oleh 3 orang di masing-masing kelompok. Sisanya, kalian bisa memberi masukan, dan ikut membantu"

"Baik, Paakk" Seru para siswa serentak. Mereka mulai mendiskusikan siapa 3 orang yang akan menjadi wakil kelompok. Setelah ditetapkan, mereka mulai menyepakatinya dan 3 orang itu duduk di kursi terdepan di leret bangku mereka. Sementara itu, Kiyoteru mulai menyiapkan mosi yang akan digunakan.

Kelompok Pro (utara) diwakili oleh Kaito, Gakupo, dan Rin. Sementara kelompok Kontra (selatan) diwakili oleh Luka, Miku, dan Len. Dan mereka duduk di kursi terdepan.

"Karena sepertinya wakil kelompok telah dibagi, jadi kita mulai debat ini" Ucap Kiyoteru membuka praktek debat kali ini. "Karena namanya sudah debat, jadi kalian semua harus mendukung kelompok masing-masing! Pertahankan pernyataan kalian, baik sebagai kelompok Pro maupun Kontra" Kiyoteru pun menuliskan mosinya di papan tulis, dan di papan tersebut bertuliskan 'Dampak penggunaan internet pada siswa'.

"Kalian, saya beri waktu 7 menit untuk menuliskan pernyataan untuk mosi tersebut. Dimulai dari sekarang!" sesuai aba-aba Kiyoteru, semua mulai sibuk berdiskusi dengan kelompoknya masing-masing. Menit pun berlalu, seiring itu pula terlihat kedua kelompok telah selesai mebuat pernyataan mereka.

"Ya! waktu habis! 7 menit selesai" Ucap Kiyoteru sambil melihat jam tangan miliknya. "Saya persilakan kelompok Pro memulai terlebih dahulu"

Para wakil kelompok Pro bersiap. Dan yang memulai pembicaraan adalah Rin. "Menurut kami internet sangat bermanfaat bagi siswa. Karena siswa jadi lebih mudah dan cepat mendapatkan bahan belajarnya"

"Bagus Kagamine, silakan duduk" Ujar Kiyoteru. Rin pun kembali duduk sambil menghela nafas. "Fuuhh… untung saja" gumam Rin. Kaito memanggil Rin dan mengatakan sesuatu "Kenapa pernyataannya begitu sih? Padahal bukan itu yang aku inginkan" ucap Kaito.

"K-Kau gila? Masa pernyataan yang kau katakan tadi yang kita pakai? Y-Yah, walaupun aku sedikit menyetujui alasanmu" Ucap Rin dengan muka yang sedikit merona. "Tapi, walau bagaimanapun dia tetap saudaraku" Lanjut Rin lagi. Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"Selanjutnya kelompok Kontra, saya persilakan" ucap Kiyoteru. Kali ini, giliran sang ketua kelas yang angkat bicara mewakili kelompok Kontra.

"Menurut kami, selaku kelompok Kontra, internet memberi dampak yang kurang baik untuk siswa, seperti lupa waktu, dan melupakan waktu belajar. Berlama-lama menatap layar komputer pun tidak baik bagi kesehatan" Ucap Luka dengan tenang dan elegan yang membuat Gakupo terlena bagai sedang terkena panah para Cupid.

"Terima kasih, ketua kelas, silakan duduk kembali" Ujar Kiyoteru dan Luka pun duduk kembali. _Tuk Tuk_ terlihat Miku sedang mengetuk bahu Luka.

"Lukaa~ kenapa Luka tidak memberi pernyataan seperti yang aku katakan tadi?" Keluh Miku pada Luka.

"Miku, kalau hal konyol seperti itu, memang nggak cocok dalam debat. Lagian, baca mosi yang di kasi Kiyoteru dong" Ujar Len yang duduk disamping Luka.

"Itu bukan hal konyol tahu!" Bantah Miku dengan pipi yang dikembungkan.

"Konyol untuk orang lain" Len menjawab acuh tak acuh. Miku Nampak semakin kesal. Sekarang mukanya memerah seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Miku?" Tanya Luka yang berada disamping Miku. "Kamu ke-"

_BRRAAKKK!_ Kata-kata Luka terputus oleh Miku yang menggebrak meja dengan tangannya.

"NEGI ITU PENTIIINGG!" Teriak Miku dengan suara tingginya yang membuat semua murid menghentikan aktifitasnya dan cengo melihat Miku. Melihat muridnya yang berteriak bak orang kesurupan, Kiyoteru hendak menanyakan apa yang terjadi namun kata-katanya terhenti. Miku lanjut berceramah tentang neginya.

"Menurut kelompok Kontra, internet itu nggak penting! Karena di internet nggak pernah ada yang jual sup negi (?), jus negi (?), keripik negi (?) secara online!"

"Ya! benar! Selama ini kami sudah mencari-cari situs jual online yang menyediakan paket kiriman sup (?), jus (?), keripik (?), dan permen negi (?)! tapi tetap tidak ada! Jadi internet itu sama sekali nggak penting!" Lanjut Mikuo yang entah kenapa otaknya menjadi sama nihilnya seperti saudaranya.

"Oi! Mikuo! Lo kan kelompok Pro! Ngapain ikutan kelompok Kontra!?" Teriak Akaito. "Sebenernya internet itu penting! Karena gue bisa ikutan forum yang nolak harga cabe dinaikin!" Terang Akaito lagi.

"Ya! gue setuju sama lo Akaito! Di internet gue bisa lihat fotonya Len pake baju cewek yang seksi!" Ucap Kaito tegas dan lantang.

"APPUAAA!?" teriak Len yang langsung melempar Kaito dengan kulit pisang yang baru saja ia makan isinya.

"Leenn! Gue cinta sama lo!" Teriak Kaito yang tidak peduli dengan wajahnya yang ditempeli kulit pisang lemparan Len.

"Lukaaa! Gue cinta matii sama loo!" Giliran Gakupo berteriak ke arah Luka yang segera menonjoknya dengan pukulan sirip tuna. _PLAAKK! _"Mulutmu harimaumu" Ucap Luka dengan dingin dan sisnis dan berhiaskan latar hitam kelam.

"Kenapa debatnya jadi nggak jelas arahnya begini?" Tanya Teto sweatdrop.

"Inilah yang namanya takdir. Siapa yang tahu pagi yang cerah hari ini bisa menjadi kacau seperti ini?" Ucap IA yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya "Bahkan Kiyoteru duduk dipojokan" IA menunjuk Kiyoteru yang pundung dan duduk dipojok depan kelas sambil memeluk lutut. Teto "Parah…"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari belakang kelas.

"Siapa yang memberi Meiko sakeee!?" Teriak Miki yang berlari ke depan kelas. "Meiko ngamuk tuuhh!"

Gumi yang sedang menikmati wortel mentah lengkap dengan kulitnyanya yang belum dicuci (?) itu pun tersedak dan berhenti seketika "Uhuk, uhuk! Ke-Kenapa ada sake di kelas!?" Tanyanya kaget.

Oliver langsung menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakangnya dan pura-pura tidak mendengar Gumi.

"Oliver, apa yang kamu sembunyikan?" Tanya Lily.

"I, Itu…" Oliver berhenti berbicara. Melihat gelagatnya yang aneh, Lily segera menarik apa yang disembunyikan Oliver. "Sake!?" Tanya Lily tak percaya "Kau ingin membunuh kami ya? Kiyoteru saja nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa berhadapan sama Meiko!"

"Ha, habis, kalau nggak ngasi Meiko sake, aku bakalan dibunuh.." Ujar Oliver yang matanya sudah retak-retak seperti kaca yang mau pecah (?).

"Itu lebih baik, daripada kita semua yang mati" Ucap Lily ketus dan tidak mempedulikan Oliver yang kaca dimatanya sudah pecah menjadi air mata.

"AHA HA HA HA HA HA!" _BRRAAAKK!_

"Hiiiii~~ Meiko kemariii!" Teriak Lily dan Oliver bersamaan sambil saling memeluk satu sama lain dengan erat.

"Mati kalian semmuaaa! matiii!" Teriak Meiko sambil membawa sake.

"Kaaiittoooo! Jangan sentuh Len kuu!" Teriak Neru pada Kaito.

"Guee bukan punya lo Neruuu!" Sambung Len pada Neru yang sedang dikejar-kejar Kaito.

"Leeennn! My sweet honey~ pakailah baju iniii!" Lanjut Kaito yang berteriak sambil mengejar Len dengan membawa-bawa baju Len di lagu The Lost Memory dan Imitation Black.

"Gaahhh! Jangan panggil gue kayak gitu, sialan! Enek gue jadinya! Dan berhenti ngejar gue atau gue gilas lo pake roadroller!" teriak Len sambil terus berlari memutari ruang kelas. "Riinn! Usir si maniak ituu!" pinta Len berharap gadis (tepatnya saudara) yang dicintainya itu bisa menolong, Rin yang tengah sibuk menghadapi amukan Meiko bersama vocaUTAUloid lain, segera menjawab…

"Jujur saja Leenn" teriak Rin dari belakang kelas dengan muka yang merona. 'Aku suka sama kamu' pikir Len dengan wajah yang merona pula (tentunya sambil berlari).

"Kamu memang manis memakai baju ituu" lanjut Rin kemudian.

_JLEEBB!_

Len tertohok mendengar kata-kata itu dari gadis yang ia sukai. 'Dewi Romawi nggak bergunaa! Nggak becus nebarin cintaa!' pekik Len dalam hati.

"Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu Leenn!" Teriak Rin lagi, yang kini wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

Len tersenyum sambil ngos-ngosan (tentunya, kan lagi lari) wajahnya pun memerah seperti tomat. 'God Bless You Dewi-Dewi Romawi!' ujar Len dalam hati.

"Len punyaku tahu! Jangan menganggu!" Teriak seorang perempuan siapa lagi jika bukan Akita Neru.

"Len nggak mau sama kamu tahu!" Balas Rin yang langsung melempari Neru dengan jeruk-jeruknya. Begitu pula Neru, yang langsung melemparkan handphone kesayangannya. 'Demi mempertahankan cintaku pada Len, akan kulempar handphone ini' kira-kira begitulah pertimbangan Neru sepersekian detik sebelum ia melemparkan handphonenya.

_BRRUUAASSHH…_

Lemparan Neru tepat mengenai sake Meiko. Dengan slow motion sake Meiko jatuh ke sebuah boneka kelinci yang imut milik Mayu. Semua yang menyaksikannya jawdrop, facepalm, cengo, dan mangap sampai-sampai kemasukan lalat yang datang dari terong busuk milik Gakupo (?). Musibah bertambah lagi. Sekarang Mayu tengah meratapi kelincinya yang dipenuhi bau sake. Semua yang ada disana menelan ludah melihat Mayu gadis gothic Lolita itu berubah menjadi yandere.

"Ke-Kenapa jadi begini?" Ucap Miki dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Tenanglah Miki, aku akan melindungimu" Ucap Piko sambil berdiri didepan Miki dan menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk Miki.

"Pi-Piko…" Ujar Miki yang tengah blushing hebat.

"Wow… ada yang lagi mesra-mesraan nih~" Goda Gumi dengan nada jahil.

_DZZIIIINNGG!_

_Plek_, wortel Gumi terbelah menjadi dua dengan kapak Mayu. Gumi mulai membalikkan kepala dengan kaku dan patah-patah bak sebuah robot.

"Gara-gara kaliaaann… Kelinciku nangis lhoo…." Ujar Mayu dengan suara yang kekanakan namun tersimpan niat iblis didalamnya. Dan sekarang berada dihadapan Gumi.

"HIIIIIIII~~~" Teriak Gumi yang segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melesat pergi sambil membawa kedua potongan wortelnya.

"Jangan larriiii" Ujar Mayu yang tengah membawa kapaknya. "Temani Mayu main selagi kelinci Mayu masih bersedih!"

"Tidaaaakkkk!" Teriak Teto yang dibelakangnya terlihat Mayu sedang memainkan kapaknya.

"Mayu bilang, jangan… lari!" _SHUUUUTTT… DZZIIIIIIINNGG!_

"Gyaaaaaaa! Negi-negi tercintaku tercincaaanngg~~!" Teriak Miku yang melihat Negi-neginya menjadi landasan mendarat kapak Mayu.

"Untung bukan kepalamu yang tercincang" Ucap Akaito sweatdrop.

_PSSHHIIIUUUNG… JDAG! JDAG! JDAG!_ Kembali Mayu bermain dengan kapaknya.

"Nyooaahhh! Cabe gue jadi sambeell!?" Teriak Akaito histeris. Sekarang jadilah cabe-cabe yang diberikan Oliver menjadi sambel pedas pelangi ala kapak Mayu.

Sementara vocaUTAUloid berhadapan dengan Mayu dan Meiko di belakang kelas, terlihat Luka menyiksa Gakupo didepan kelas "Lukkaaa~~ ayo kita menikaahh!" Teriak Gakupo lebay sambil berlari ala film-film Bollywood. "Mati sajaa kaauuu!" Luka pun menendang Gakupo ke arah titik terlemahnya "Aauuu!" Seru Gakupo kesakitan yang jatuh ke lantai "Lu-Luka sayang, kenapa ka-" Belum selesai Gakupo berkata-kata, Luka sudah menginjak titik itu lagi dengan devil smirk yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Gyyaaaaaa!" Teriak Gakupo kesakitan. "Lu-Luka kenapa kau te-tega.. me-melakukan ini?" Tanya Gakupo yang sekarang berada diinjakan kaki Luka.

Luka tersenyum sinis melihat Gakupo dibawah, dan berkata "Go Google it!" dengan dingin. Sekarang dimulailah pembantaian Luka terhadap Gakupo, dan mungkin besok kita akan melihat sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan 'Disini terbaring Kamui Gakupo' dan beberapa kalimat lainnya. Tentu saja kita akan mendengar tawa seorang Megurine Luka sebagai pengiring musik kematiannya (?)

"Leenn! My sweet honey… tolong berhent-" "Uoooaaaaahhh! Es krim kuu!"

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ku bakar es krim mu BaKaitoo!" Teriak Len kegirangan yang berhasil mendapatkan es krim kesayangan Kaito dari Oliver (sepertinya Oliver menjadi penyuply item di kelas ini)

"Tidaaaakkkk!" Teriak Kaito. Sementara Len mulai membakar beberapa es krim milik Kaito di api unggun yang ia buat dalam kelas (?)

"Puh hu hu hu hu" Tawa Len dengan dark aura. "Cepat berikan baju konyol itu padaku.." ucap Len pada Kaito yang shock es krim nya di bakar oleh Len. "Atau es krim mu yang manis ini akan ku bakaarr~~"

"Ngg…Nggg.."

"Waahh~~ nggak mau yaa~~ huhu… jangan salahkan aku yaa~~ terpaksa, es krim mu yang bertindak" Len mulai melemparkan es krim Kaito ke api unggun.

"Nuuuuooooo! My cute ice creaammm!" Teriak Kaito didramatisir sambil mencoba menjangkau es krim tercintanya.

_PLUKK_

"Ups, nggak sengaja… terbakar deh~ Kaito sihh" Ucap Len dengan riangnya, sementara Kaito tergeletak dan membujur kaku di samping api unggun dimana es krim tercintanya di bumi hanguskan oleh Len.

Kembali lagi pada vocaUTAUloid yang masih dilanda badai kapak Mayu dan amukan Meiko. Sekarang keadaan bertambah parah karena Mayu dan Meiko sedang berhadap-hadapan, yang entah kenapa, membuat ruangan menjadi sepanas gurun sahara.

"Huhu… hai anak kecil, kamu mau main yaaa?" Tanya Meiko dalam keadaan mabuk sambil mengacungkang tiang mikrofon beserta mic-nya ke arah Mayu.

"Hiiyaaa~ mikrofonkuuu!" Seru Lily shock melihat mikrofonnya yang tiba-tiba dibawa Meiko.

"Nggak sampai sejam, mikrofonmu bakal tewas Lily.." Ujar Mikuo sweatdrop.

Luka yang melihat kebelakang kelas setelah mengikat Gakupo (tepatnya rambut Gakupo yang diikat) di jendela, langsung berjalan menuju kesana. "Wew… parah banget" Komentar Luka begitu melihat Mayu dan Meiko telah sukses berkolaborasi untuk membuat kacau kelas, dan kenangan pahit bagi para vocaUTAUloid termasuk Kiyoteru yang masih terdiam di sudut kelas yang aman, walau dengan muka pucat pasi, keringat dingin, dengan darah yang anget-anget kuku (?)

_DZZIIINGG!_ Sambar kapak Mayu yang meleset mengenai Meiko.

"Hiiiiii~~ mati akuuu!" Seru Len yang sepersekian cm rambutnya terkena kapak Mayu yang melesat lurus hampir memenggal kepala Len kalau saja ia tidak langsung menunduk.

"Oeeemmm jjiiii! Yaa Tuhaann! Kami-sama! Roti kuu!" Teriak Teto lebay karena rotinyalah yang akhirnya menjadi bantal empuk untuk kapak Mayu mendarat.

"Cih! Kali ini kamu akan kudapatkan cewek sake" Ujar Mayu sembari mengambil kapaknya yang baru saja tertancap di roti empuk milik Teto.

"Kemarilah Gothic Loli, ayo sini sama mama~~" Ujar Meiko lebay dibawah pengaruh sake sambil mengayun-ayunkan tiang mikrofon Lily. Lily cengo melihat Meiko mengayunkan mikrofonnya.

"Kamu bukan mamih ku, cewek sake" Mayu langsung melesat ke arah Meiko sambil menyeret kapaknya.

_CTTAAANNNKKK! PPAAAKKK! _

Seisi kelas jawdrop melihat benturan hebat antara kapak Mayu dan tiang mikrofon tersebut. Sekarang semua berpikir ini bukanlah kelas dengan pelajaran bahasa dan materi debat, tetapi area ini telah menjadi medan perang antara cewek gothic Lolita berkapak dan cewek sake bertiang mikrofon (?)

"Lu-Luka, ini udah parah banget! Kalau begini terus, kelas ini bakal robooohh!" Seru Miku sambil membawa negi-neginya yang menjadi korban keganasan kapak Mayu.

"Benar Luka! Sudah banyak yang menjadi korban keganasan kapak Mayu dan amukan Meiko!" Lanjut Rin yang membawa satu baskom jus jeruk akibat Meiko yang menginjak-injak jeruk Rin sampai menjadi jus jeruk rasa kaki Meiko.

"Luka! Piko! Pokoknya kita harus mikirin cara buat nyelametin seisi kelas!" Timpal Len sambil membawa sebuah kotak penuh banana split miliknya hasil tebasan kapak Mayu pada pisang-pisangnya.

"Kalian benar, kita harus memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan kelas ini" Ujar Luka sebagai ketua kelas. "Jadi ada yang punya renca-" _SSHHHUUUUTT…. TLAK! TLUK..TUK.. _Sebuah gagang sapu yang sudah terbagi menjadi tiga bagian melayang kearah Luka yang dengan mulus mendarat di kepala Akaito "Arrgghh! Sial! Nyari mati lo gagang sapu!?" Bentak Akaito pada… gagang sapu (?)

"Harus ada yang punya rencana!" Seru Luka kembali.

"Tembakkan gas air mata! campur jus wortel busuk, rendah gula!" Seru Gumi bersemangat memberi saran.

'Setan!' pikir semua yang mendengarkan.

"Wah! Idemu bagus Gumi!" Ucap Teto sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Sementara yang lain headbang berjamaah melihat kedua makhluk sinting itu setuju satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana kalau menembak mereka dengan senapan bius yang biasa dipakai petugas-petugas kebun binatang?" Usul IA kembali dengan raut wajah yang datar.

'Itu lebih keterlaluan! Setan' pikir yang lainnya sweatdrop, kecuali Gumi dan Teto karena mereka sama-sama menyetujuinya.

Semua mulai memikirkan cara dan memberi masukan. Lalu akhirnya Piko menemukan idenya.

"Kenapa nggak kita cuci saja boneka kelinci Mayu? Kalau sudah bersih dan wangi, aku rasa amarahnya bakal mereda" Ujar Piko. "Bagaimana dengan Meiko?" Tanya Miki.

"Tunggu saja, paling Meiko akan berhenti sendiri kalau sudah mencapai batasnya. Apalagi dia pasti dibuat lelah oleh Mayu" Sahut Kaito.

"Eeehh.. Kaito!? Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Miku kaget karena baru melihat Kaito setelah berkejar-kejaran dengan Len sambil membawa baju The Lost Memory dan Imitation Black milik Len.

"Uukkhh… aku baru bisa melepaskan diri setelah Len my sweet honey mengikat leherku dengan syalku" Ujar Kaito mengelus-elus lehernya yang masih terasa kaku. Miku cengo.

"Ck! Masih hidup rupanya!" Len berdecak sebal melihat Kaito yang masih hidup. "Lo kurang erat ngiketnya Len.." Sahut Gakupo yang rambutnya berhasil ia lepaskan dari jendela. Kaito tertohok. 'Cih! Harusnya kubuat dia menjadi sushi atau takoyaki supaya dimakan TakoLuka' pikir Luka.

"Sepertinya rencana ini akan berhasil. Kalau begitu kita harus membagi kelompok, siapa yang membuat Meiko kelelahan, dan siapa yang mencuci boneka kelinci Mayu" Terang Mikuo.

"Baiklah, Teto dan Miki, kalian cuci boneka Mayu, sementara yang lain tinggal dikelas mengurus Meiko" Timpal Luka kembali. Miki dan Teto mengangguk dan langsung pergi mengambil boneka Mayu diam-diam dan melesat membawanya pergi.

"Miki, sebaiknya Kiyoteru kita ajak saja ya? kasihan mengigil dipojokan begitu" Ajak Teto sebelum meninggalkan kelas. "Kurasa itu bagus, sebelumnya, setelah kejadian Meiko mengamuk dulu, tujuh hari tujuh malam Guru tidak datang mengajar" Sahut Miki "Dan setelah berendam kulit kerang dari tujuh macam spessies siput, baru Guru kembali mengajar" Sambung Miki lagi.

Mereka pun langsung menuju tempat Kiyoteru yang sampai-sampai ditinggali laba-laba dan membuat sarang disana, lalu menyeretnya keluar dari medan perang.

"W-What? Aku mesti ngurusin Meiko?" Seru Rin shock.

"W-What? Pulsaku abiiieesss!?" Seru Neru shock melihat handphonenya yang kedua (yang pertama dipakai lempar Rin)

Lily nampak sedang berdoa memohon tiang mikrofon plus mic-nya selamat.

"Hitungan kelima, mulai menyebar!" Seru Luka. "Satu, dua… lima!"

"Lha? kok langsung lima?" Tanya Oliver heran ditempat, sementara yang lain sudah berpencar.

"Dungu lo bocah!" Ujar Akaito sambil berlari melewati Oliver yang masih cengo melihat keadaan.

Sekarang Miku, Len, Rin, Gumi, Kaito, Gakupo dan Akaito berkumpul membuat sebuah ramuan (?)

_SHHIIIUUUTT… JDAG!_

"Mammiiihhh~~!" Teriak Oliver yang menjadi sasaran kapak Mayu. Tepatnya topi yang dipakainya. Sekarang topinya sedang menempel ditembok bertancapkan kapak Mayu.

_PPSSHHIIIUUUUNNNGGG!_

"Miikkuuu~~!" Giliran Mikuo yang berteriak sambil tiarap karena tiang mikrofon yang diayunkan Meiko melesat diatasnya. Miku yang merasa dipanggil namanya oleh Mikuo yang sedang dalam bahaya blushing, sekaligus ingin membantu saudaranya itu. "Pst… pst… pst…" Terdengar Lily yang sedang komat-kamit merapal mantra agar tiang mikrofonnya baik-baik saja sambil menaruh sesajen (?) untuk Meiko.

"Aw, aw, aw… nggak ada yang becus nih" Ujar Luka facepalm.

"Itu tujuh bocah ngapain lagi kumpul-kumpul disana? Bukannya nolongin bikin Meiko capek" Keluh Piko sembari menghindari benda-benda yang berterbangan dari pertarungan Meiko dan Mayu.

"Aha ha ha ha ha~~ fu fu fu… meleset Gothic loli~" Goda Meiko yang menggunakan tiang mikrofon Lily sebagai penangkis.

"Tidak akan setelah yang satu ini cewek sake" Balas Mayu sambil melompat dari kursi dan melayangkan kapaknya ke arah Meiko. _JDAGG! _ Serangan mayu meleset setelah Meiko menghindar. Jadilah Cecilia Felcia Requiel Guell milik Kiyoteru yang tidak sempat ia ambil terbelah dua.

"Wow… Mungkin Kiyoteru tidak akan mengajar selama dua minggu empat puluh delapan jam jika mengetahui buku tercintanya tewas ia tinggalkan" Ucap IA datar yang menyaksikan langsung tragedi berdarah (?) itu.

"IA, perasaan dari tadi kamu tenang-tenang saja, muka datar tanpa ekspresi dan nggak ada rasa takut terkena tiang mikrofon yang dibawa Meiko dan kapak milik Mayu.." Ujar Piko terheran-heran melihat sikap IA.

"Mmaassaallaahh buat loh?" Sahut IA lebay mood on tanpa melihat kearah Piko. Piko headbang ke tembok. "Kasihan lo Piko" gumam Neru yang sedang asyik memainkan handphonenya yang ketiga (handphone yang pertama dilempar, yang kedua pulsanya habis)

Sementara itu, Miku, Len, Rin, Gumi, Kaito, Gakupo dan Akaito masih berkumpul membuat ramuan yang terlihat seperti… bubur kental (?) yang entah apa isinya.

"Siipp! Sudah jadii!" Seru Gumi gembira.

"Kolaborasi yang aneh, tapi lumayan untuk membungkam Meiko" Ujar Gakupo.

"Rasakanlah sensasinya Meiko! Puh hu hu.." Timpal Rin devil smirk (tidak terima jeruk-jeruknya menjadi jus kaki Meiko)

"Ngomong-ngomong benda ini jadi agak menjijikan" Ucap Kaito sambil memandangi maha karya mereka yang berwarna coklat dan bertekstur agak kental (?)

"Euhh…" komentar Len. 'Len my sweet honey… manis banget deh ngomong gitu~' Batin Kaito.

"Mungkin ini agak jahat, tapi ini demi kebaikan kita semua!" Ucap Miku sambil menjunjung tinggi maha karya mereka yang diletakkan pada sebuah ember tempat biasa menaruh air pel.

"Sekarang waktunya!" Seru Akaito memberi aba-aba.

Luka, Piko, IA, dan Neru pun terbelalak ketika mendengar suara Akaito. Oliver dan Mikuo yang sedang berlindung dari terpaan badai kapak dan tiang mikrofon itu pun kaget. Terutama Mikuo yang melihat Miku sedang berlari membawa sebuah ember.

"Lha? itu ember pel mau diapain?" Tanya Neru heran.

"A-Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Tanya Piko lagi. "Bodoh sekali terang-terangan begitu"

"Sepertinya rencana mereka tidak akan berjalan mulus" Ucap Luka "Tapi aku merasa akhirnya mereka akan berhasil"

"Endingnya harus kece" Sahut IA. Semua (Luka, Piko, Neru) melihat IA dengan tatapan 'Aku antar ke rumah sakit jiwa ya?'

"Nggak Usah, aku masih mau nonton tragedi ini" Ucap IA. 'Dia bisa baca pikiran ya!?' Pikir Luka, Piko, dan Neru dalam hati. IA cuek.

Sementara di area pertarungan Meiko dan Mayu, Miku mulai berlari ke arah Meiko sambil membawa ember tersebut. Melihat Miku yang seperti ingin menyerang dirinya, Meiko langsung mengarahkan tiang mikrofonnya pada Miku.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Teriak… Lily (?)

"Napa lo yang ketawa? Somplak!" Protes Miku. Padahal seharusnya dirinyalah yang berteriak karena disambar Meiko.

"Sorry, gue shock lihat tiang mikrofon gue" Sahut Lily.

Meiko mengayunkan tiang mikrofonnya ke arah Miku. Miku melempar ember tersebut pada Len sambil mengelak dari ayunan tiang mikrofon itu, sayangnya sebagian isinya (yang kental, berwarna coklat, agak licin dan menjijikan) bercipratan keluar.

"Hup! dapat!" Seru Len penuh kemenangan, padahal saat itu pula kapak Mayu melesat kearahnya. "Hiiii~~ gue nggak mau dipenggaaall!" Teriak Len yang sontak melemparkan ember tersebut secara asal-asalan. Dan kebetulan ember tersebut mengarah pada Kaito dan Rin.

"Ayo sini ember sayang! Sini sama mama Rin!" Ucap Rin yang berusaha menangkap ember yang melayang dengan bebasnya di udara. Entah kenapa wajah Len jadi merona bak sebuah tomat (apakah Len mengumpamakan dirinya ember itu? dan berharap di tangkap oleh Rin? Misterii~)

Sementara Kaito juga berusaha menangkap ember tersebut "Ember lemparan Len my sweet honey! Akan aku tangkap bagaimanapun caranya! Ini bukti cintakuu!" Seru Kaito yang langsung membuat Len dan Neru (?) muntah berjamaah.

Ember pun mulai mendarat, sedangkan Kaito dan Rin berusaha menangkap ember tersebut. Mereka hanya fokus pada ember senjata terakhir mereka. Naas mereka berdua saling bertubrukan dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil menangkap ember itu dan akhirnya _PYAASSHH…_

Isi ember itu jatuh dilantai dan bercipratan kemana-mana termasuk mengenai Rin dan Kaito yang terduduk dilantai akibat mereka saling bertubrukan. Melihat ember itu tumpah, Gumi mulai berhenti mengunyah wortel mentah plus kulitnya dan belum dicuci, Miku jawdrop, Gakupo facepalm, Oliver berhenti menjahit topinya yang tewas akibat tancapan kapak Mayu, Luka dan Piko sweatdrop, Neru, Lily, dan Mikuo cengo, Akaito dan Len headbang berjamaah, Mayu diam ditempat bersama kapaknya, dan IA bersih-bersih (?)

"Huuuaaaa!" Teriak Rin histeris.

"Tamatlah riwayat kitaaa!" Timpal Len.

"Semua! Selamatkan hidup kaliaaaann!" Sambung Miku lagi yang sama histerisnya dengan kedua saudara kembar itu.

_Sret, BRRUUKK!_ "Kyaaaa!" Seru Luka yang terpeleset akibat tumpahan isian ember tadi. "Licin banget…" keluhnya.

"Kyaaa?… imut juga teriakannya" Komentar Akaito mendengar suara jeritan langka dari Luka. "Wow.." Tambahnya lagi.

Gakupo "Luka tuh memang imut lucu kawaii unyu-unyu.. dan asal lo tau, Megurine Luka cuma punya gue!" _Plak_, Tuna pun melayang ke arah Gakupo yang sukses membuat Gakupo kicep.

_Sruutt, BRUKK!_

"Oi, oi, siapa lagi tuh yang kepeleset?" Tanya Mikuo menoleh ke asal suara yang diikuti semua vocaUTAUloid. Betapa kagetnya mereka ketika melihat MEIKO yang jatuh terpeleset.

'MEIKO!' Teriakan tanpa suara dari para vocaUTAUloid shock.

"Gi-Gimana nih? M-Meiko pasti murka!" Ujar Neru gemetar setengah kilo (?)

"Mati, mati, mati, mati, kita bakal matii!" Seru Kaito ketakutan setengah jam (?)

"Mamih~ tolongin Oliver! Oliver nggak bisa jahit topi Oliver!" Pinta Oliver.

"Woi! Lu masih mikirin topi! Sadar nggak sih lo bisa mati disini!?" Protes Len.

"Selamet! Tiang mikrofon sama mic gue belum tewas!" Seru Lily kegirangan sambil meluk-meluk tiang mikrofonnya. Len cengo.

Tetapi, menyadari bahwa Meiko tidak kunjung murka dan bumi tidak bergejolak, vocaUTAUloid mulai menghentikan pikiran mereka tentang kematian. Bahkan Miku yang sudah memesan peti mati berbentuk negi (?) pun ia batalkan.

"Kenapa Meiko nggak bangun-bangun?" Tanya Piko heran.

"Bahkan sampai IA selesai membersihkan isian ember yang menjijikan itu, Meiko belum bangun" Sambung Luka. "Hm, coba kulihat" Luka berjalan ke arah Miku (?) dan…"Miku, lihat Meiko sana!" Perintah Luka pada Miku.

"Nyoah? Bukannya Luka yang mau cek ya?" Tanya Miku. Luka deathglare ke Miku. _Glek_, "I-Iya deehhh" Balas Miku.

Miku mulai membangunkan Meiko perlahan "Meiko… Meii…" Ucap Miku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Meiko perlahan-lahan. Dan begitu Miku membalikkan tubuh Meiko…

_Zzzzz…. _Tertidur.

"Whuuaaatthh the -!?" Pekik Rin "Meiko tidur!?"

"Jadi dia sudah mencapai batasnya ya..." Ujar Kaito sambil mengusap-usap dagunya ala detective.

"Terima kasih ya Tuhan… mulai sekarang aku janji nggak akan nyolong negi lagi dikebun sebelah rumah (?)" Puji syukur Miku sambil berjanji tidak akan mencuri lagi.

"Badai pun berakhir…" Ucap Gakupo.

"Berakhir…

Berakhir…

Berakhir…" IA membuat efek gema dengan tampang malas.

_DZZZIIIINNGGG!_

"MAAYYUUUU!" Teriak semua vocaUTAUloid (kecuali IA) yang langsung lari berhamburan.

'Asem' pikir IA.

"Aku lupa sama Mayuu!" Teriak Rin sambil berlari. "Miki! Mikiii!" Seru Neru. "Tetoooo!" Sambung Gumi. Kedua orang tersebut belum juga datang dengan membawa boneka kelinci Mayu.

"Gila! Lama banget pacar lo Piko!" Protes Akaito sambil ngos-ngosan.

"…" Piko blushing dan diam saja.

_BRRAAKK! _Terdengar suara gebrakan pintu.

"KAMI DATAANG!" Seru kedua orang yang telah ditunggu-tunggu tersebut. 'DEWIKU!' Seru vocaUTAUloid lain dalam hati.

Mayu yang terlihat sedang menyeret kapaknya dan mengejar Len, Oliver dan Miku yang sudah seperempat nyawanya melayang, menoleh kearah teriakan tersebut. Bola mata Mayu langsung membulat ketika melihat boneka kelinci kesayangannya dibawa oleh Teto dan Miki dalam keadaan seperti baru. Mayu pun berhenti mengejar dua makhluk yang nyawanya tinggal setengah tersebut. Ia mulai menjatuhkan kapaknya dan berjalan pelan kearah Teto dan Miki. Terlihat mata Mayu berkaca-kaca melihat bonekanya. Tangisan Mayu pun pecah "Kelinncciii Mayuuuu…" Mayu pun berlari memeluk kelincinya yang wangi. Mengelus-elus kelincinya dengan pipinya yang merona, dan vocaUTAUloid lain yang melihat terharu (?), terisak (?), karena Gumi megiris bawang didekat mereka (?) dan berpikir 'Co Cweeettt' melihat Mayu yang telah hilang sifat yanderenya dan berubah menjadi gadis imut-imut kawaii dan manis semanis lilipop yang ingin di emut oleh kelompok Vanan'ice, Akaito, Mikuo, Piko dan Oliver. "Wew… Lolicon" Ujar Lily. "Cinta itu buta" Sambung IA "Sepertinya mereka lupa siapa yang membuat mereka hampir pergi ke alam baka"

"Yah… pergi ke alam baka, padahal nggak ada jaminan mereka akan masuk surga" Lanjut Miku.

"Bukan, maksudku alam baka, tempat orang-orang bodoh yang sudah mati" Jawab IA datar, tanpa ekspresi. Miku sweatdrop.

Setelah para pembuat badai (baca: Meiko dan Mayu) tenang, vocaUTAUloid menjadi lega dan semua mulai melepas lelah. Tetapi, itu semua belum berakhir. "Perhatian semua!" Seru Luka. Semua vocaUTAUloid melihat Luka dengan tatapan 'Ada apa lagi sekarang?' dan lesu. Gakupo dengan tatapan 'Luka walau bagaimanapun kamu tetap mempesona! I love you!' sambil menatap Luka lekat-lekat. Luka deathglare ke Gakupo dan membuat Gakupo bergidik, seperti ada sebuah sinar laser terpancar mengenainya.

"Kalian tahu pelajaran debat kita berakhir menjadi tragedi…"

"Debat Berdarah" Sambung IA pada ucapan Luka.

"Debat Berdarah (?) dan akibatnya kelas kita menjadi kacau, kotor, dan berantakan. Serta beberapa barang lain pun ikut rusak. Jadi, kesimpulannya, kita harus membersihkan kelas kita" Terang Luka pada yang lainnya. Mereka pun mengangguk mengerti walaupun dengan raut muka yang sudah basi (?), dan jamuran (?)

"Ah… aku lupa tanya, apa yang kalian pakai untuk membuat benda menjijikan itu?" Tanya Luka sambil menunjuk benda menjijikan yang tersisa di ember tersebut.

"Jus negi! Di blender bersama terong, tinggi kalsium!" Ucap Miku dan Gakupo bersamaan.

"Aroma citrus jeruk dan bulir jeruk!" "Irisan pisang rendah kalori!" Ujar Kagamine Twins sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Es krim bakar yang telah dilelehkan My Sweet Honey!" Ucap Kaito yang langsung diseruduk baskom jus jeruk rasa kaki Meiko oleh Len.

"Wortel yang digilas halus! Ditambah perasa peppermint!" Sahut Gumi semangat.

"Cincangan cabe pelangi! Semua disatukan dalam ember itu, lalu kami bergotong royong untuk menginjak ramuan itu dalam ember! Dan kita ingin membuat Meiko memakannya!" Sambung Akaito semangat sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangan ke udara diikuti Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Gumi, Len, dan Rin sambil berteriak "YEAH!"

Piko, Miki, Neru, Lily, Mikuo, Teto, dan Oliver yang mendengar komposisi nista itu pun langsung muntah berjamaah.

"Walaupun hancur, tapi mereka berhasil dengan maha karya nista nan jahanam itu. Sudah kuduga akhirnya akan berhasil" Ucap Luka sambil melipat tangan kedepan dan tersenyum simpul.

"Ya… akhirnya pun lumayan kece" Lanjut IA dengan senyuman. (Perhatian! Untuk pertama kalinya IA tersenyum!? Misterii~)

Semua mulai membersihkan kelas dengan sapu yang patah, lap yang sobek, dan lain-lain yang serba hancur dan membuat para vocaUTAUloid semakin susah untuk bersih-bersih. Tembok pun ada yang retak, dan dilantai ada bekas gosong (Salahkan Len yang membuat api unggun) Meiko dan Mayu pun lupa akan apa yang terjadi (Meiko dikuasai sake dan mabuk, Mayu dikuasai sifat yanderenya dan langsung tertidur ketika bersama boneka kelincinya lagi) Serta hari berduka bagi Kiyoteru (Karena Cecilia Felcia Requiel Guell menjadi korban di medan perang tersebut) Pada hari itu pula menjadi hari yang panjang bagi mereka.

**-Vocaloid Debat/Tamat-**

* * *

Yuu: Hii-chan! Hii-chan! Fanfic-nya selesaii! Selesai lho! Selesai! Gimana ya menurut yang baca fanfic Yuu? Mereka suka nggak?

Hijiri: Iya, iya… Yuu-chan tenang dong, walau ini fanfic pertama Yuu-chan.. Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini. Kami akan senang jika mendapat review dari pembaca, kritik dan saran diterima (senyum)

Yuu: Untuk yang udah baca fanfic pertama Yuu, makasih banyak! (sujud, terlalu bahagia dengan fanfic gajenya) dan untuk para vocaUTAUloid…

VocaUTAUloid (kecuali Meiko, Mayu, IA): Matii kauu, BakAuthor! (nyiapin minyak panas mendidih satu wajan besar)

Yuu: Hiiii~~! Yuu kan mau berterima kasih sama kaliaaann! (teriak sambil lari-larian)

VocaUTAUloid (kecuali Meiko, Mayu, IA): Beginilah caranyaaa! (ngejar Yuu sambil bawa-bawa wajan besar+minyak mendidihnya)

Meiko, Mayu, IA: (menonton sambil makan popcorn)

Hijiri: Lupakan… Intinya terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, sampai jumpai lagi (bungkukin badan+senyum)

**-RnR-**


End file.
